


Vanilla Latte in the Morning

by SoftServeTY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Edgeplay, Filming, M/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Porn Watching, Smut, Strength Kink, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftServeTY/pseuds/SoftServeTY
Summary: Mark begins to question himself when he stumbles upon a barista who shares a similar defining feature as Mark's favorite mysterious camboy—their hands are both stunning. Slowly, more and more similarities start unraveling.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 77
Kudos: 735





	Vanilla Latte in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this can make your Monday better, be happy and horny :)

Mark doesn’t have an obsession, a hobby maybe? No. A fascination with a popular camboy is how he can best describe it. Not just any cam star though, no, this is one that he’s never even seen the face of. All he’s ever had the pleasure of seeing is his figure from the neck down.

His face isn’t really the selling point of his content though, it’s his hands. Mark is sure that he wouldn’t have any qualms with being able to see the cam star’s face as well—judging by the sliver of defined jaw that he’s seen here and there—but the man’s hands really take the cake. His long fingers curl around his volunteers’ weeping cocks perfectly, the delicate curves of his knuckles contrast his strong grip that leaves the men in his clutches begging for release while he quite literally holds their euphoria back from them.

He’s a master of edging, his videos all centered around giving handjobs to other men. Mark honest to god didn’t even know he had a hand kink or even an edging kink until he stumbled upon one of this particular user’s videos. Then he looked at his account and fell down the rabbit hole, watching video after video and coming one after the other, never becoming bored of the content.

After he binge watched all of his current videos—sore wrist and a much emptier bottle of lube later, honestly a Saturday well spent—with a heavy heart he waited anxiously for the next video to be posted.

It felt like it took ages, with the way Mark checked the account each day after that only to show no new posts. In reality, it only took approximately a week for an update to be posted, and Mark practically jumped out of his skin when he saw the thumbnail for the new post because oh.

 _Oh_.

Camboy is shirtless and has an amazing set of abs. Mark had his suspicions that he would have a great body given by the broad shoulders and how the fabric of his shirts would stretch around his pecs. But finally getting to see his torso bare and on full display, oh that’s dangerous.

He’s sitting on a lone chair, legs spread arrogantly welcoming like he’s waiting for someone to come give him the blowjob that he deserves, and Mark can’t help but to salivate at the thought.

Mark is so caught up in the scene in front of him that he briefly forgets that he’s watching a video until someone walks into frame, sitting themselves right between the other’s thighs. It’s a tight fit but they make it work, with the already completely naked volunteer draping their body across the other. Mark can practically feel the abs brushing against his back as if he were the one sitting between the camboy’s legs—and oh he so, _so_ wants to be the one sitting there.

The scene plays out like most of the channel’s other ones, a lengthy session of edging that Mark has grown to develop a love-hate relationship with. Because by the third withheld orgasm, Mark himself is squirming and whining just like the clients in the videos. Then again, it’s all worth it when he finally gets to hear the faint and gruff “come” from the owner of the channel, and Mark’s body tenses so much during his orgasm that he thinks he’s going to burst a vein somewhere.

Mark pouts a little as he slowly regains his consciousness, coming back to reality after yet again another top notch orgasm. He watches the way the cam star traces tender fingers along the expanse of the volunteer’s thighs, stomach, and sides to calm the trembling of his muscles. It’s oddly intimate and Mark can’t help but feel a tug at his heart, wanting to be treated just as sweetly as that. But, all he knows about this guy is his occasional deep voice and what his hands look like—which he knows like a well constructed blueprint at this point mind you.

What he doesn’t know is his name or what his face looks like. Hell, not that it matters anyway, this guy is probably thousands upon thousands of miles away from Mark. So, no point in getting his hopes up.

With a slightly heavier heart than when Mark opened his laptop, he closes out of his incognito browser and turns off his computer.

*

“I don’t think that you’re understanding my question. I said do you think Renjun will get the hint if I leave a note in his textbook that reads, ‘sorry I spilled coffee on your textbook, but just so you know that if you decide to kill me, you’re the only person I would ever want to murder me’?” Donghyuck asks with way too much ridiculous seriousness than Mark is prepared for on a Monday morning.

“The only hint that he would be getting is that you’re crazy.” Jaemin ignores Donghyuck’s offended expression and weaves past him to open the door to the coffee shop that they were heading to, letting Mark go in front of him and then going second when Donghyuck shows no signs of moving—frozen in place with his jaw agape.

They had all decided to get coffee before class at one of the nearby cafes that Jaemin has been swearing to recently, a much needed pick-me-up to get them through the start of the week. They walk up to the counter with a fussy Donghyuck following behind them with his hands in his pockets and his lips pursed in a pout.

The barista turns around from drying off one of the many cups from a tray of mugs that all seem freshly washed, greets them with a polite smile, and quietly waits for their orders.

Oh...he’s handsome. Mark just might have to make this his cafe of choice, even if the coffee is bad, but he hopes that it isn’t.

“I’ll have an iced americano with 2 shots of espresso.” Jaemin is the first to order, never really straying from his typical order aside from the amount of shots he puts in it depending on what mood he’s in.

Mark quirks a judging brow at him before stepping forward, “He’ll have 1 shot of espresso.” Mark corrects to the barista. “I really don’t need you bouncing that damn leg of yours beside me all through our lecture.”

Mark hears a small puff of air, only to realize that it was an amused form of a laugh coming from the barista across the counter. Damn him for getting hotter, he wears that smile so well.

“Mark,” Donghyuck starts, doe-eyed and a lilt in his voice that Mark knows he’s probably not going to like what the younger is about to say, “can you buy my coffee for me? I think I left my wallet in my dorm room this morning.” Donghyuck’s teeth worry at his bottom lip while he pats down every pocket on his body.

“Fine, fine.” Mark lets out a mildly irritated sigh.

Once the barista is done ringing up Jaemin for his order, he goes to one of the vacant tables to sit and wait for his coffee to be ready, with Donghyuck following suit once he tells Mark what he wants.

“Well, I guess I’m getting a caramel macchiato for him, and I’ll have a vanilla latte.” Mark sighs yet again as he digs in his pocket for his wallet.

“You like sweet coffee?” The barista says to him, the first thing that he has said actually.

His voice is nice, deep, but not overbearing. Mark supposes that warm is the best way to describe it.

“Yeah, I don’t like the bitter aftertaste that coffee usually leaves, so I try to diminish it as much as possible.”

The barista cracks a smug grin—another good look on him—as he swipes Mark’s card to pay. “I bet you like sweet men too.”

Mark’s eyebrows raise so high that they feel like they’re going to go into his hairline. Is...is this hot barista hitting on him?

“I-I,” Mark stumbles over his words, because really how is someone supposed to respond to a line like that?

“Here, I’ll call you when your order is ready.” The employee tears Mark’s receipt from the printer and hands it along with Mark’s card back to him.

Mark is quick to turn on his heel and scurry back to his friends, but not before glancing at the other’s name tag pinned neatly to his apron.

Johnny, huh? Well if Johnny keeps flirting with his customers like this, Mark is sure he’ll no doubt get great business. After all, he’s already in danger of falling into his trap of charms.

“Did your card get declined or something?” Donghyuck looks up at Mark from his seat when Mark draws near.

“What? No, what makes you say that?” Mark sits down in one of the vacant seats, fixing his hair absentmindedly to calm his nerves.

“The rims of your ears are red. That usually only happens when you’re embarrassed or flustered.” Donghyuck pinches the heated shell of one of Mark’s ears between his fingers, earning him an effective swat from Mark.

“It’s just hot in here, that’s all.” Mark tugs at the collar of his shirt, letting in a brief breeze.

Donghyuck narrows his eyes suspiciously, but leans back in his seat and drops the topic nonetheless.

“Order 77!” Johnny calls out.

Mark watches Jaemin check the number on his receipt before standing up to retrieve the order that’s apparently his. Mark chances a glance in the direction of the handsome barista, noticing that he’s already working on the next order, which is probably Mark’s order, number 78.

Jaemin picks up his coffee from the counter and heads back to their table, giving Mark a wicked grin when he follows Mark’s gaze, which seems to land on the barista.

“Oh my god, you have the hots for him, don’t you?” Jaemin at least has the decency to keep his voice to a whisper when he slides back into his seat.

“He’s conventionally attractive.” Mark replies shortly.

“Don’t try to pull a fast one over me, Mark Lee. That’s why your ears are so red!” Jaemin’s voice grows higher and higher in volume the more excited he gets, and Mark has to shush him to save his self-esteem from any eavesdropping ears.

“Holy shit! You gonna follow through or are you going to give up before the going gets tough?” Donghyuck says as he swipes Jaemin’s coffee, grimacing at the taste before sliding it back to him.

“I don’t know why you two are so set on me and my love life when you both can’t get a man either. I think that your enthusiasm should be pointed elsewhere.” Mark crosses his arms in annoyance as he leans back to get comfortable in his chair.

“Mark!” He hears from across the room, and Mark has to choke down the curse tingling on his tongue.

Jaemin and Donghyuck’s eyes go wide with intrigue and they look at each other like they just won the lottery despite the fact that it was Mark’s name that was called and not theirs.

Mark makes it a point to shoot them a grounding glare before standing up to make his way over to the counter. His heart falls into the pit of his stomach though when he sees that Johnny isn’t working diligently at making coffee anymore. No, he’s waiting patiently for Mark to come over, a coffee in each hand.

“One iced caramel macchiato,” he says as he sets the cup down onto the counter, “and one hot vanilla latte.”

His smile is unnervingly warm and smug at the same time, one that has Mark’s heart beating unnecessarily faster. Mark waits for him to place his drink onto the counter as well, but when Johnny shows no signs of doing so, Mark swallows the lump of nerves in his throat to take it from his hand.

Mark notices that his hands are pretty, fitting for a man as handsome as he already is. Now isn’t the time to be thinking about his damn hand kink though. But, is it really a hand kink? After all, he’s only ever been attracted to that mysterious camboy’s hands, nobody else's. Then again, here he is getting all flushed over this guy’s hands.

“I made it with Arabica beans and made sure to not over steep it to take out as much bitterness as possible.” Johnny still has that smile on his face, warm like the heat seeping from the cup and into Mark’s palm.

“Thanks.” Mark tries to keep his tone neutral, ignoring the way his heart flutters when his fingers brush against the other’s.

He picks up Donghyuck’s drink as well and swiftly turns to retreat to his not so safe haven of friends given the shit eating grins on their faces.

“What was that all about, ‘Mark’?” Donghyuck parrots Johnny calling Mark’s name, but promptly ceases his teasing when Mark threatens to not give him his drink.

“Yeah, what were you two up there chit-chatting about? Definitely took longer than needed to just grab some coffee.” Jaemin wriggles a nosy eyebrow at Mark.

“I was just telling him to add you two to the store blacklist. So don’t expect to be welcomed here anymore.” Mark barks, but there’s no bite behind his words.

“How did he even know your name anyway?” Donghyuck wonders innocently, unwrapping his straw from its confines.

“You’re the one who said my name earlier, remember? And if not that then he could have seen it on my debit card.” Mark answers nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

“Okay well that means that he likes you enough to pay attention to what your name is and remember it, or that he was specifically looking for it. Either way, I think that he has the hots for you too.” Jaemin smirks, pleased with his conclusion.

“What’s that?” Donghyuck says around his straw, craning his neck to look closer at the cup Mark still has clutched in his hand.

Mark glances down, only now noticing the bit of writing peeking out from under his hand. He maneuvers his hand to see, feeling his heart stop in his chest when it reveals a set of numbers scribbled across the paper cup.

“Holy shit! He gave you his phone number!” Jaemin squeals excitedly, and Mark is so stunned that he can’t even hiss at him to pipe down.

“Now you _have_ to ask him out. He’s clearly into you too.” Donghyuck’s eyes are big and round with enthusiasm.

Mark feels heat slowly well into his face and his ears are burning angrily. Damn this Johnny guy. Damn him for being so handsome and damn him for being so charming.

Mark swallows thickly, reeling back in what shred of sanity he has left. “I’ll think about it.”

A series of boos and complaints emerge from the two younger men with him, but Mark ignores them to take a tentative sip of his coffee. The coffee that Johnny went above and beyond to cater to Mark’s tastes.

Mark lets out a content sigh after he swallows the custom coffee. It’s smooth, just like the man who made it for him.

*

It’s been two days since Mark’s visit to the coffee shop, and no, he hasn’t gone back since. Not that he’s afraid of Johnny or anything, he’s just afraid of the endless ways that he could embarrass himself.

That’s not his only problem though, he’s in another predicament. He’s currently staring at his phone, boring his gaze into the number that Johnny gave him that now resides in his contacts.

He’s nervous because he has no idea where Johnny wants this to go, so how is he supposed to initiate their conversation? Does Johnny want some kind of more serious relationship, or does he just want to hit it and quit it? Not that Mark is looking for a committed relationship, but he’d like to save himself from any possible misunderstandings that could put a huge damper on his ego.

That’s why he hasn’t messaged Johnny yet, and he just hopes that he hasn’t waited too long now and caused the other to lose interest. After an embarrassing amount of time that Mark doesn’t even want to think about that he spent mustering up the courage to message Johnny instead of doing his classwork, he finally types out a casual introduction and hits send before he can regret anything.

Now, the waiting game begins. Mark is torn between wanting Johnny to message him back right away just so he knows that he’s not being ignored and that he’s still interested, and wanting Johnny to wait a while to give him some time to calm his unreasonable nerves.

About 10 minutes after Mark sent the message, he gets a notification from his phone and he practically dives across his bed to look at it. His heart sinks a tad but something akin to interest rises when he realizes that it’s a notification that his favorite cam star has just uploaded a new video—yes he decided to follow them after they linked their twitter to their account, mainly to get the updates like these rather than having to log into the porn site every day to check.

Mark decides to ease the nerves in his chest by distracting himself with the new video. He settles into a comfortable position as he pulls the video up. The video is like normal, a different volunteer every time as usual—this one has two tattoos on the backs of his elbows and another on the inside of his arm.

Nothing is out of the ordinary and Mark finds himself starting to calm down enough to be aroused by the scene in front of him, until his eyes catch something in the background of the room. It’s a dark blue apron draped across a chair, similar to the one Johnny wore at the cafe.

That’s odd, but Mark doesn’t try to dwell on the matter, focusing back on what is at hand—or rather what’s in his hand. His brain is busy now though with ‘what if’ scenarios that are hindering him from finishing his task.

What if Johnny really is the user behind this porn account? But, it’s just a little too convenient, especially when all the proof Mark has is an unfocused apron in the background of one of his videos and that Johnny and the user both have pretty hands. That’s not nearly enough evidence to accuse the barista of having a side business as a camboy.

Speak of the devil, Johnny answers his text right then and Mark practically jumps out of his skin when the name pops up on his phone.

_**Hey! Sorry for the late reply, I was busy editing a video.** _

A what? He was busy doing what?

**_Oh it’s no problem! You do video editing?_ **

_**Here and there when I have time. It’s like a hobby. I like photography and filming, most things involving cameras.** _

On any other occasion, Mark would think that’s a cool and fascinating passion, but right now under the circumstances that he has placed himself in, his mind can’t help but to wander.

He takes too long to reply back to Johnny’s message before another one lights up in front of his eyes.

**_You should be in one of my videos some time! ;)_ **

Mark is going to lose his mind.

*

Their messages stay relatively conversational, considering the amount of flirting that Johnny was laying down during their first interaction, Mark honestly expected Johnny to come on a bit harder. But maybe he’s playing hard to get, or maybe he’s not into him like that at all and Mark just completely misread the situation. Who knows? Not Mark.

It’s the next day, Thursday, and to Mark’s displeasure, he finds himself wanting some good coffee. The same coffee that Johnny had made him on Monday.

He himself is no casanova when it comes to flirting, neither in person or over text, but he decides to put on his big boy pants and heads over to the cafe Johnny works at. It’s an odd time of day for him to be showing up, after his classes for the day are over, so the store isn’t in the middle of it’s morning rush or a steady stream of people coming in during the late evening to sip coffee while the sun sets.

The first thing Mark notices when he walks in is that it’s slow, and the second thing is that Johnny is not standing behind the counter, it’s someone else.

“Hello!” The employee singsongs, giving Mark a courteous smile when he walks through the door.

“Hi,” Mark laughs nervously as he approaches the counter, “is Johnny not working today?”

The employee tilts his head curiously, thrown off guard by the question. “He’s not, Johnny doesn’t work on Thursdays.”

“Do you mind me asking when he does work?” Mark doesn’t know where the courage comes from, but maybe it’s the fact that he doesn’t have much to lose.

Now that Mark is closer, he can see that this employee is really handsome as well. He has sharp eyes, a killer jawline, and blue hair that almost has a tint of green from the way it’s fading. He spares a glance down towards his name tag, reading ‘Taeyong’.

Taeyong’s brows pinch the slightest in contemplation, like he’s wary of Mark’s intentions, and Mark doesn’t blame him because in hindsight his question definitely sounds creepy.

“Listen, I can make just as good a cup of coffee as he can.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean it like that, I just wanted to talk to him.” Mark feels momentarily bad, he didn’t mean to offend the barista of his skills.

Taeyong looks him up and down, and Mark is starting to regret coming here. “He works on Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday.” Taeyong finally answers.

Mark feels a weight lift off of his shoulders, because for a moment he thought that his coming here was going to end up with him making a fool out of himself, not getting to see Johnny, and not walking away with any new knowledge about him.

“Don’t get your hopes up though, Johnny is known to be a heartbreaker. It’s hard to get that one to settle down into a relationship.”

“How do you know that?” Mark can’t help the pout that tugs at his lower lip, trying not to sulk but he’s terrible at hiding it.

“We both work on Saturdays, and I’ve seen many people like you waltz in here only for him to turn them down. Plus, when it gets slow in here we have a lot that we share with each other.” Taeyong sighs as he starts wiping down the counter with a hand towel off to the side.

“What if he was the one who initiated interest in me first?” Mark hates the way his voice sounds a little meek.

“Then you can count yourself lucky, and then _really_ lucky if he’s still interested after he gets in your pants. I’m not saying this to be mean, I’m just warning you.” Taeyong’s tone shifts to be more soft, like an older brother or good friend who’s just trying to look out for Mark. “Now, what can I get you?”

“Can I have a hot vanilla latte made from Arabica beans?”

“Coming right up.” Taeyong says as he turns to start making the coffee.

Mark must be seeing things, because when Taeyong turns around, he sees two tattoos on the back of his elbows.

Mark is losing his mind.

*

Okay so, Taeyong was definitely the guy in that video from Wednesday unless someone else in the world has the exact same ‘under’ and ‘stand’ tattoos as him in the exact same spots. Which also means that cam guy is a _lot_ closer than Mark had ever expected.

And then there’s Johnny’s passion for videography and the nagging fact that he told Mark that he just finished editing a video right after the porn video was posted. All of this can’t just be a crazy coincidence, right? But what if Mark confronts Johnny and offends him? How the hell is one supposed to even ask someone if they shoot porn? These are all questions that Mark never expected to be asking himself in his entire life, but here he is pulling his hair out over them.

Mark has two options here, he can either confront Johnny about it or not. It’s simple, but possible outcomes of each scenario scare the shit out of him. On one hand, he could just go on pretending to not know about the camboy and continue with his goal to get laid. On the other, he could ask Johnny if he _is_ the camboy and feel the relief of knowing once and for all, but what happens after that? Would Johnny not care that Mark knows, or would he be defensive and threaten Mark to not tell anyone?

Mark isn’t one for blackmail sex, so he’s definitely not going to do that if Johnny responds negatively to Mark figuring out his secret. But Johnny being upset would certainly put a damper on his hopes to have his back blown out.

So, he can either stay quiet and have a much higher chance in getting laid, or he can ask Johnny purely for his own satisfaction to know and risk ruining any sort of possible relationship with him. This is a predicament that Mark really doesn’t want to be in on a Friday when he would much rather be doing, well anything but this.

Mark almost wants to ask Donghyuck and Jaemin for their opinion, but he doesn’t know if it’s worth it to stoop that low and let them know what kind of porn he’s into. He really feels like he’s going crazy.

Several near breakdowns later, Mark decides to bite the bullet. It’s a little late on Friday, the sun has just set, but the breeze of the almost summer night is just right. He takes in steady breaths of the air during his walk to the cafe, trying to calm his nerves. To his distress, he figures that asking Johnny in person would be beneficial in telling if he’s lying or not since it would be pretty easy for Johnny to deny the accusation over text.

He rounds the corner of the cafe, immediately spotting Johnny wiping off one of the tables. Mark startles, suddenly panicking with the idea of following through with his plan at the sight of the other.

The universe is cruel though and makes Johnny turn in Mark's direction once he’s done cleaning, effectively making him spot Mark through the window. Brief shock settles on his face, but then his pleasantly warm smile that Mark fell victim to on Monday spreads across his face.

Johnny walks back to the counter and Mark momentarily contemplates turning around and running for his life when Johnny’s back is turned away from him. But, it’s like Johnny is beckoning him to come inside, and it’s definitely too late to run now that Johnny has seen him. So, with a sporadic heartbeat, Mark walks into the cafe.

“I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to show up again. What, didn’t like the coffee I made for you?” Johnny feigns hurt, leaning against the counter with his chin resting in his palm.

“W-what? Oh, no, the coffee was good.” Mark fumbles with his words, thrown off guard by how playful and attractive the other is.

“Just good?” Johnny sulks, a pout prominent on his already plump lower lip. “Well if you’re not here for the coffee, then you must be here for me.” His tone is conniving as a Cheshire cat-like grin pulls the corners of his lips up.

“You could say that...” Mark does a once over of the area, noticing that there’s too many people in the cafe at the moment to even think about asking Johnny his question. He may be a coward in the way that he’s glad that it gives him more time to stall, but he’s not an asshole who would risk getting someone fired by eavesdropping ears. “I came to talk to you, sit down with me closer to closing time.”

Mark ignores Johnny’s confused face and promptly turns on his heels once the last shred of his confidence fades so that he can seek solace in a quiet corner of the store away from Johnny’s curious gaze.

He scrolls absentmindedly on his phone, attempting to ease the pounding of his heart, and it does help to some extent, but not as much as Mark would like. Especially when he can see the store slowly becoming emptier and emptier, watching as each customer heads out for the night. It doesn’t help that Johnny also notices when each person leaves and that he spares a glance at Mark every time, like he’s reminding Mark that it’s almost time.

Fifteen minutes before closing time for the cafe is when Johnny takes the last customer aside from Mark as his cue to go talk to him. He unties the apron from around his back and lifts it over his head as he steps over, and Mark _hates_ the way he makes even that look sexy. Mark tries with all his might to not imagine Johnny taking his shirt off over his head like that instead—and he fails.

“So,” Johnny begins as he pulls a chair out from under the table and sits across from Mark, “you wanted to talk to me?”

Mark swallows thickly and clears his throat to loosen his tense vocal chords. “This is probably going to sound completely crazy and you’re allowed to be angry at me, but,” Mark takes a deep breath as he struggles to find the strength to continue with the conversation, fumbling with his phone, “is this you?”

Mark has the camboy’s account pulled up on his phone, and he can’t believe that he’s showing Johnny a screen with all of these erotic pictures and videos. He can’t even look him in the eye, his face is cast down towards the table as he feels heat creeping up all the way from his neck to the tips of his ears.

“Oh damn! Nice profile picture, is that your ass?” Johnny applauds casually, looking up at the top right of the screen where Mark is logged into his own account.

“That’s NOT an answer! Don’t look at that!” Mark hisses, scrambling to pull his phone away from the other. He didn’t know that his face could get any hotter, but Johnny just proved him wrong.

“Okay but I have a question, what makes you think that’s me? I think I deserve an explanation if I’m going to be accused.” Johnny tilts his head, clasping his hands together and leaning forward to rest his arms on the table like he’s giving Mark his full attention.

Mark splutters, not expecting in the slightest for the tables to have turned on him, but now he’s in the hot seat. “I just um...” Mark struggles to find his words, growing increasingly flustered under Johnny’s amused gaze. “I like this creator’s content and you for some reason remind me of him. Like your hands are pretty like his, there was a similar looking apron to the one you wear in the back of his video this week, and your coworker has the same tattoos as the guy that featured in the video this week too.”

Mark hates the way that his voice grows increasingly meek the longer he talks, and he hates that Johnny is taking such a long time to reply.

“I know that this makes me look like a pervert, and like I said, you’re allowed to be mad at me, but-”

“And what if I _am_ this camboy?” Johnny interrupts Mark’s rambling.

“What?” Mark balks, thrown off guard.

“What if I am the camboy? Do you want to be in one of my videos or something? Or do you want a private show?” Johnny asks with an unnervingly serious expression and tone that Mark really can’t tell if he’s being serious or just playing along.

“Well...um...I don’t know.” Mark plays with the sleeves of his hoodie nervously.

“Now that doesn’t seem like the truth. I thought that you said you like this guy’s content, you mean you don’t have an interest in being one of the lucky people that he gets his hands on?” Johnny reads him like an open book.

“I mean I don’t think I’d be opposed to it.” Mark squirms in his seat, growing warm under the collar of his shirt at the thought.

Some silence passes between them, too long and too quiet for Mark’s liking and he has half a mind to run out of the cafe and never come back to save what bit of dignity that he has left, but Johnny finally speaks up.

“And what if I told you that you caught me red-handed?” A playful smile creeps its way onto Johnny’s face, and Mark is beginning to like smiling Johnny much more than serious Johnny.

“I...wait really?” Mark reels himself back in. With the way Johnny was hammering him with questions he really thought that he had slipped up and accused an innocent person of doing porn.

“You’re a little detective, nobody has ever found me out before. Well, until you.” Johnny leans back in his seat and crosses his arms, taking in the situation.

“Oh...cool.” Mark gives his best at a response even though he’s lost for words.

“‘Cool’?” Johnny snickers at the cute reply. “Anyways, like I said, what’s your endgame here? Do you want to have a session with me?” Johnny cocks his head, waiting patiently for Mark’s answer.

“Why would you do that?”

Don’t get Mark wrong, he would _love_ to be at the mercy of the man he’s been having wet dreams over ever since he found his videos, but he’s wary.

“Because you’re cute, and I bet that my viewers will love the way that you stutter when you’re flustered and overwhelmed.” Johnny pauses, and Mark hates the way it feels like Johnny is admiring the blush that no doubt adorns his skin. “Plus I feel like you deserve a reward after figuring out my secret. This can be a win-win situation.”

Mark hesitates, weighing his options. He can’t help but to feel like this is a trap. But, he does have to admit that this is probably the best outcome that he could have asked for, because not only is Johnny offering to get him off, but so is the ringleader to all of Mark’s erotic fantasies.

“Okay.”

*

“How do you feel about the idea of being filmed?” Johnny asks as he tosses his keys onto a dresser in his room.

“I’m not against it.” Mark mutters as he awkwardly makes his way further into the other’s bedroom.

He’s only ever had a few spur of the moment hookups in his lifetime, all of which were when he was highly intoxicated. So, he’s not entirely sure how to act in this situation.

“Good, then I’ll set up the camera while you can go into the bathroom and get ready. Take a shower, watch porn, whatever you need to do to get prepared and turned on.”

Mark nods his head in understanding, ignoring the flirty wink that Johnny sends his way. He turns on his heel, heading towards the door in the room that Johnny says leads to the bathroom.

“Oh, and I think this should be obvious, but no coming while you’re in there. You come when I say you can.”

Mark feels the familiar pool of heat whoosh into the pit of his stomach, and he only now is beginning to realize what’s to come. He’s in for a real treat.

Mark does in fact shower, not solely for the purpose of getting clean, but also because he’s scared to death of Johnny hearing him work himself until he’s achingly hard. There’s a large part of himself that is tempted to say fuck it and quickly rub one out despite Johnny’s orders to say no, and the possibility of what Johnny would deem as punishment for such an act only makes his skin prick with intrigue. But, he pushes the heinous thoughts aside, wraps himself in an over-sized bathrobe that’s hanging from the wall, and emerges from the bathroom.

“That took a while, are you nervous?”

Johnny is sat on the end of his bed, the top several buttons of his white button up dress shirt undone and his hair a little unruly like he had run his hands through it a few times. He looks like he deserves to be laid by how attractive he is, and Mark would gladly take on that responsibility. But, this is just for the sake of the video, Johnny is just giving his fan a taste of what it’s like to be in the hands of his favorite camboy.

“A little.” That’s a lie, it feels like his heart is about to beat out of his chest.

Why is he so nervous anyway? It’s not like this is his first time, and Johnny doesn’t seem like the type to be judgmental of kinks. Maybe it’s just the excitement of finally getting to do this, or maybe it’s the worry that it won’t live up to his expectations after he’s been fantasizing about this for so long.

Johnny beckons him over with a curl of his finger, and before Mark can think he finds himself standing between Johnny’s legs. Johnny puts his hands on Mark’s hips, pulls Mark in closer to him.

“It’s okay to be nervous. Just let me take care of you, okay?”

Mark can’t help but to be calmed, not just from Johnny’s words, but also from his warm eyes gazing up at him, and the methodical circles that his thumbs are rubbing into his hips.

“What’s your safe word?” Johnny nearly whispers, voice as delicate as his fingers that are inching their way closer to the knot tied at the front of Mark’s robe.

Mark hesitates, he’s never had a safeword before. He’s on the spot, but he doesn’t just want to blurt the first word that comes to his mind.

One of Johnny’s hands finds its way underneath the deep v-neck slit of the robe. His fingers are as soft as Mark expected, but that does nothing to prepare him for the slight pinch of his nipple between those gentle fingers. Mark takes in a shaky breath through his nose, controlling the whimper that’s threatening his vocal chords, and that’s when he decides.

“Vanilla.”

Vanilla, the subtly sweet smell that Mark can smell on Johnny’s skin right now—maybe from cologne or lotion—and from the syrup of the warm latte that Johnny makes for him when he goes to the coffee shop.

“Vanilla.” Johnny echos back, an amused and playful smirk tugging the right corner of his lips up.

One of the sides of Mark’s already loose robe falls off of his shoulder as Johnny’s hand on Mark’s chest works the material even looser from his body. Mark isn’t even naked, but the way Johnny is gazing at him as if he wants to devour him makes Mark feel like he’s completely exposed.

The tent that has been pitched under his robe leaves little to the imagination, so when a particularly hard twitch of it catches Johnny’s attention, that sweltering heat in Mark’s abdomen spikes from the glint in Johnny’s eye.

Johnny abruptly pushes himself further back up the bed and grabs a bottle of lube before patting the empty space in front of him for Mark to sit.

“Do you have any special requests?”

“Can you take your shirt off? I don’t want to be the only one who’s showing skin.” It’s half true, but Mark also truly does want to see Johnny’s abs in person and not just through a screen.

Johnny huffs a laugh from Mark’s cute request. “Alright, how about you take it off for me then?”

Mark swallows thickly, not anticipating the sudden offer. But, Johnny looks positively sinful right now with his head tilted back like he’s ready and waiting for Mark to undress him, so how can Mark refuse?

Mark crawls onto the bed, kneeling in front of Johnny who’s leaned back on the heels of his hands and waiting for Mark to take action. With embarrassingly unsteady fingers, Mark manages to unclasp each of the buttons. He pushes the material off of Johnny’s shoulders and down to his wrists, holding in his breath at the full display of Johnny’s build in front of him.

Johnny would no doubt be able to lift Mark and fuck him against the wall, and the mere thought of it has Mark twitch hard again behind his robe. Johnny notices and chuckles deeply as he takes off his shirt the rest of the way and tosses it onto the floor.

“Like what you see?” He croons, lazily messing with the knot of Mark’s robe again that’s a mere small tug away from coming completely undone. “Can I see you too?”

It’s more of a warning than a question, because Johnny doesn’t wait for an answer before the loose tie finally comes undone and the sides of the robe fall open. One small pull on the still intact sleeve has the robe slipping off Mark’s other shoulder as well before it completely pools around his knees.

He doesn’t have to look down to know that he’s painfully hard, but Johnny takes in the knowledge with a pleased smile. “You’re hot.”

He leans forward, taking one of Mark’s nipples between his teeth and bites down the slightest. Mark is unable to stifle the mewl that escapes his lips, and he wonders if Johnny always sweet talks his clients like this to rile them up.

His train of thought is broken though when Johnny traces one finger along the underside of Mark’s cock all the way to the head where he gathers the precome that’s dripping from his slit.

“And eager.” He hums as he leans back to show Mark the evidence on his finger.

Without a second thought, Mark laps at the digit, licking it clean for him. Johnny’s grin grows stronger and before Mark can comprehend what’s happening, he’s being turned around and placed between Johnny’s legs.

It’s only now that he notices the red blinking light in the corner of Johnny’s camera, realizing that it’s been filming the whole time since he came out of the shower. This is also the first time that he’s noticed the full-length mirror positioned behind the camera, and he can see just how disheveled he already looks. His cock is red and angry for release, his skin has a pink glow to it from the warm shower and Johnny’s teasing, and his eyes are starting to glaze over.

“Do you like the way you look between my legs?” Johnny mumbles behind him, his hands exploring every part of Mark’s body except for the part that needs it the most.

Mark wets his lips with his tongue, suddenly feeling dry and unbearably hot from the scene in front of him. He nods and his breath hitches in his throat when Johnny drags his nails along the insides of Mark’s thighs.

Mark knows how this goes, knows that he’s not supposed to touch himself or come without permission and that’s why he has his own blunt nails digging into the material of Johnny’s pants. And he knows that Johnny is the one who’s in control, but...

“Can you touch me already?” Mark whines, lightly rolling his hips in hope of finding any kind of stimulus to sate his throbbing cock.

“I can, but I don’t want to.” Johnny pinches hard at both of Mark’s nipples, effectively making Mark’s spine arch from the teasing mix of pain and pleasure. “At least not without any manners.”

“Please?” Mark whimpers, shuddering at how he already sounds so desperate even though they’ve barely begun.

“Good boy.”

Nothing could have prepared Mark for the effect that those two words of praise coming from Johnny would have on his body, making chills course through him and several drops of precome collect at his head. He doesn’t even know if seeing Johnny grab the bottle of lube quells his nerves or if it just makes him dread what’s to come—because he certainly won’t be anytime soon if Johnny has anything to do with it.

“Tell me, what did you do to turn yourself on?” Johnny asks as he pour the lube into one of his hands, and Mark has come to the decision that he definitely wants that hand wrapped around him as soon as possible, long awaited orgasm be damned.

“Watched a video.” Mark replies honestly, after all Johnny didn’t ask for the specifics.

“Oh? Whose video?” Johnny rubs the pad of one finger back and forth along the slit of Mark’s tip.

Mark feels like the wind has been knocked out of him from such a minuscule touch, every nerve in his body is heightened and more than willing to obey every one of Johnny’s caresses. Mark tries to find an answer through the haze that is the state of his mind right now, but the spark of pleasure from Johnny scratching his nail against the sensitive skin of his glans completely thwarts Mark’s efforts.

“If you don’t want to tell me then I guess we can’t continue.” Johnny threatens, removing his hand and what little bit of contact that Mark had from him.

“Yours!” Mark scrambles, almost grabbing Johnny’s wrist to stop him from moving away, but he collects the reins on himself and stops before he can give Johnny more reason to delay his orgasm even further than Johnny already will. “I was watching one of your videos.”

In truth, Mark was watching not only one of Johnny’s videos, but his favorite video. The guest that Johnny had in that particular video reminded Mark the most of himself, from the stranger’s body type to the way he sounded when he moaned. It’s been the tried-and-true masturbation material that will always get Mark going.

“Me?” Mark doesn’t have to look in the mirror to see the grin on Johnny’s face, he can hear it in his tone. And _fuck_ he loves that cocky attitude. “Did you imagine that it was my hand wrapped around you while you played with yourself?”

Mark nods enthusiastically, and Johnny gives him one kiss on the shoulder for behaving before _finally_ curling his fingers around Mark’s neglected cock.

Mark closes his eyes and melts into the touch, letting his body go limp as he rests against Johnny’s torso. He can feel the defined muscles of Johnny’s abs rubbing against him, the same abs that he’s dreamed of getting to feel in this very situation, and now here he is.

“How do you usually touch yourself?” Johnny whispers into Mark’s ear as he pumps him the slowest Mark thinks is humanly possible.

Mark detaches his vise-like grip from Johnny’s pants and moves his hand to demonstrate for Johnny, but Johnny swiftly detains the rogue hand before Mark can touch himself.

“No no no,” Johnny reprimands him like he’s scolding a child and honestly Mark is more annoyed with the fact that he doesn’t even mind it than the action itself, “this is mine right now and I don’t like to share, so you can’t touch it. Describe to me what you do to get yourself off instead.”

Mark lets out a shaky breath of frustration. He knew that this would be hard, it always was when he would try to hold out along with the guests in Johnny’s videos and follow the same movements that Johnny was doing, but it’s a lot harder to stay sane when he’s actually in Johnny’s hands and not his own that are pretending to be Johnny’s.

No, Johnny’s hands are much larger than his, completely wrapping around Mark’s girth with ease. His fingers are nimble and unforgiving in the way that they leave people begging for more from soft caresses to crying for him to stop when he pushes them past the point of orgasm and continues toying with them when they’re overwhelmed and oversensitive.

“The head, I touch the head a lot.” Mark finally answers through gritted teeth, already winded from Johnny’s leisurely strokes.

Without hesitating, Johnny raises his hand to the desired area and strokes his thumb once against the area where the shaft and head meet. Mark jumps at the feeling, all of his muscles being pulled taut from that one butterfly-like graze.

“Your tip is particularly sensitive.” Johnny thumbs over it again as if he needs more verification, resulting in finally ripping a full fledged moan from Mark. “Cute,” he coos, pressing a kiss behind Mark’s ear, “let me hear you make more of those sounds.”

Mark doesn’t have time to process the heat that wells in his face before Johnny distracts his attention back to his cock, where Johnny is now shallowly stroking Mark, just enough to slide past his head and back up. Mark immediately regrets telling Johnny what he likes, because now he’s acting like he’s going to milk Mark dry. He can’t even process which sounds worse, Johnny not letting him come at all or making him come too much.

“F-fuck.” Mark hisses, the hair on the nape of his neck standing on end when Johnny chuckles from the curse.

“You like it?” Johnny hums, breath hot against Mark’s skin before he takes the lobe of Mark’s ear between his teeth.

Mark trembles, taking his lips between his teeth to stifle a moan. “You don’t usually talk this much in your videos, right? Why are you talking to me so much?”

“Because all this dirty talk seems to be really turning you on. Look at how wet you are.” Johnny thumbs away the precome built up at Mark’s head to stroke it once up and down the rest of his neglected shaft, effectively making Mark buck his hips. “But my wrist is getting tired, why don’t you get yourself off?”

Johnny halts all movements of his hand, but keeps it curled around Mark’s painfully weeping length. It takes Mark a moment to realize what he’s getting at, in fact his body acts on its own really when he tentatively thrusts into Johnny’s hand rather than his own mind coming to the conclusion.

“Attaboy, that’s it. Use me to get off.” Johnny whispers as he makes eye contact with Mark through the mirror.

It’s really a sight to see, Johnny looks way too devilish—looking over Mark’s shoulder with a possessive gaze, and his naked upper body framing Mark’s smaller one. It’s borderline too much, but Mark is too close to stop. So, he keeps thrusting, his pace gradually increasing the more desperate he becomes.

He can’t look at Johnny anymore, feeling like his gaze alone is burning his core from the inside. His eyelids flutter shut and he swears his eyes nearly roll back into his head when Johnny tightens his grip around him just the slightest. Mark lets his head loll over Johnny’s shoulder, allowing the filthy moans to pour from his mouth because he’s too turned on and far gone to care any longer.

Mark feels Johnny’s other hand explore his newly exposed neck, delicate fingers tracing up his windpipe and over his Adam’s apple until they find their way on his soft lips. He takes them in with ease, his tongue swirling around the digits. Johnny does that same, breathy laugh in his ear that sets Mark’s skin ablaze at his desperation.

“Bet you wish that it was a cock in your mouth instead.”

Mark whines around Johnny’s fingers and nods. He specifically wants to suck Johnny off so bad, but they’re making a video and that’s not the way Johnny’s videos usually go.

“Johnny...” Mark starts but loses all train of thought when a sharp spark of pleasure ripples through him and makes that coil in his stomach tighten all the more.

“You’re too close.” Johnny says abruptly before completely removing his hand from Mark’s cock.

“No! Please...” Mark whimpers, thrusting his hips up towards nothing and tears filling his eyes from the frustration.

The need of his body outweighs the rationality of his mind right now, and that’s why he scrambles to rub himself off the rest of the way. But, Johnny won’t let him have that luxury and traps both of Mark’s hands in one large palm.

“You need to learn some restraint. What a shame, I really thought one of my biggest fans would have more stamina.” Johnny’s tone is degrading and Mark wants him to fuck him _so_ bad. “And don’t go touching things that don’t belong to you. Did I say that you could touch my toy?”

Johnny slaps him once on the inside of the thigh, making Mark jolt and clench his legs together involuntarily. “Don’t hide when I’m scolding you, you have to let the viewers see the repercussions of your mistakes.” Johnny persuades Mark’s legs back open with a much more gentle hand on his knee. This push and pull method has Mark going absolutely crazy.

There’s a pink mark blooming on his thigh but he knows that it won’t bruise, it just stings for now. After all, he still has the safeword tucked away in the back of his mind, but he doesn’t want to stop. Not in the slightest.

“Look at how pretty you are when you’re on the edge of desire, don’t you think it’s best to try to prolong this state for as long as possible?” Johnny holds Mark’s cock so loosely in his hand, purely just to point out the precome that’s dripping off of him and into the sheets.

Mark shakes his head vigorously. “Oh? Then do you want to come?” Johnny coos.

“Yes! Oh my god, yes, please!” Mark starts up his pitiful thrusting again, desperate for any kind of stimulus.

“Too bad that you don’t listen to orders very well, I only let good boys come. Maybe you need to be punished. Maybe I’ll put a cock ring on you and fuck into you until you’re a babbling, begging mess. Will you be good after that?” Johnny is rolling his hips into the plump muscle of Mark’s ass, he doesn’t know how he hasn’t noticed how hard Johnny himself is until now.

A full body shudder shakes Mark to his core and he dares to say that if he wasn’t so afraid of what Johnny will do, he could have come from Johnny’s words alone. He’s so dangerous, this is far more intense than Mark ever imagined.

“Fuck, yes! I’ll be so good for you, Johnny! You can do whatever you want to me!” A rogue tear finally slips out of Mark’s eye. He feels like he’s crumbling, coming completely undone from the lack of contact that he so, _so_ needs.

Johnny kisses Mark’s shoulder before starting a steady rhythm, stroking the entirety of Mark’s length and Mark emits a throaty moan.

“So you want me to fuck you? Do you think you can take my cock?” Filthy words seep from Johnny’s mouth, his breath hot and voice gravely in Mark’s ear.

All Mark can do is agree and mumble nonsense because Johnny is turning his mind to mush between the unforgiving fingers pumping his cock and the way Johnny is still grinding into him from behind.

“If you're a good boy then beg for me.”

“Please let me come! Please, please, please, please,” Mark borderline sobs, trying so hard to restrain his frantic thrusting to fend off his orgasm.

Johnny picks up the pace of his stroking and removes his other hand from Mark’s wrists to rub his palm over the head of Mark’s cock. The dual stimulation is far from too much and Mark’s vision goes completely white in a split second.

“Come for me, baby.”

Mark doesn’t know what comes over him, but in the moment before his walls come shattering down, he reaches around to tangle a hand in Johnny’s hair and turns his head to pull him into a deep kiss. Every one of Mark’s muscles clench while Johnny coaxes his orgasm out of him, ripping a moan from him that Johnny answers with his own encouraging moan.

When Mark pulls away to catch his breath he’s still coming, thighs trembling and toes curled painfully taut.

“That’s it, make a big mess. You’ve earned it.” Johnny hums, the words vibrating from his chest and through Mark’s back.

His hands are soiled with come and Mark whines at the image, it’s so hot and the aftershock of his orgasm is still pulsing through him as Johnny lazily strokes his slowly softening cock.

The room is quiet save for the small squelching sounds of Johnny’s hands and Mark’s panting. He’s so tired, his body involuntarily relaxing and molding further against Johnny’s. But, then reality hits him like a train.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I got lost in the moment.” Mark scrambles from Johnny’s loose hold, shuffling around the room on shaky legs to find his clothes.

“What are you talking about?” Johnny blinks at him, stunned.

“I shouldn’t have kissed you. I’m sorry, this was just supposed to be for the video and I’ve overstepped the boundary.”

“Ah, so that’s it.” Johnny nods his head in understanding.

He stands up from the bed, looking positively delectable—if not from his toned body then from the clear bulge in his pants. He slips past Mark, briefly going into the bathroom before he comes back with a clean towel and hands it to Mark to clean off the excess lube on himself.

“I’ll be honest, I don’t care about the video. I just used it as an excuse to get you to come over. Besides, I can’t post the video anyways because you said my name in it.” Johnny admits with a lopsided grin as he stops the camera and sits back down onto his bed.

Mark feels like a fool, of course he wasn’t supposed to say Johnny’s name during the recording, how could he be so dumb?

“Wait a minute,” Mark says slowly as the pieces start coming together, “do you like me?”

Johnny huffs a laugh, “I could ask you the same thing. That kiss, was that a heat of the moment kind of thing or is there more that led up to it?”

Mark feels a flush of embarrassment warm up his cheeks and he casts his eyes down, realizing that he’s still very much naked and shyly ties the towel around his waist.

When Mark shows no sign of answering, Johnny takes matters into his own hands—literally because he gently curls his fingers around Mark’s wrist and pulls him closer so that Mark is standing between his legs again like earlier.

“As for myself, I _do_ like you, and I hope that you like me too and not just my camboy persona. I won’t stop you if you want to leave, but I’d really like it if you stayed.” Johnny’s hands on Mark’s waist are grounding but not forceful, a gesture that calms Mark more than anything.

“I like you too.” Mark finally answers, his cheeks growing impossibly hotter from the fond look in Johnny’s eyes. “I was really worried that you wouldn’t like me after you learned that I watch your videos.”

“On the contrary, I’m flattered.” Johnny leans up to place a gentle kiss to Mark’s lips, one that makes Mark’s heart flutter in a way that he’s not prepared for. “I’ll edge you anytime you want.” He kisses Mark again on the chest, then on the stomach, slowly making his way down Mark’s torso as he unties the towel from Mark’s hips and lets it fall to the floor. “Can I suck you off?”

Mark wants nothing more than to immediately say yes because he can already feel blood starting to fill his cock again and the thought of Johnny’s plush lips wrapped around him sounds absolutely heavenly. But, he thinks that he’s done enough receiving for the time being.

“No, let me return the favor.” He says as he drops to his knees.

He looks up at Johnny through his fringe—which is unruly now that it has air dried, but he hopes that it just makes him look all the more disheveled and fuckable. He hardly even gets to place his hands on Johnny’s bulge to unzip him from his confines before Johnny is pulling him back up. Johnny is easily able to toss him onto the bed and Mark internally curses his cock for twitching in interest at how Johnny is so strong.

“I changed my mind, I think I’ll lose my mind if I don’t fuck you as soon as possible.” Johnny crawls over top of Mark, fumbling to take his pants off and feeding Mark’s ego with how hasty he’s being.

“Funny, aren’t you the one who likes to practice patience?” Mark teases, on a confidence high now that he knows that Johnny likes him too and that he can make Johnny eager too.

“Keep talking like that and I really will put that cock ring on you.” Johnny threatens as he finds the rogue bottle of lube and a condom.

“Gonna fuck me until I’m a babbling and begging mess too?” Mark parrots Johnny’s words from earlier, a coy grin ever present on his lips.

“You won’t have the energy to joke like that by the time I’m done with you. Keep at it and see what it gets you.” Johnny raises a challenging eyebrow towards Mark as he rolls the condom onto himself.

“I hope it’s a blown out back and the inability to walk tomorrow.” Mark watches with sex laden eyes as Johnny handles his admittedly formidable size.

“You’re going to get that anyways.”

“Perfect.” Mark practically purrs.

Johnny wastes no time in pouring the lube onto his fingers and bringing them to Mark’s entrance. Mark startles from the cold liquid being pressed against him.

“You don’t have to do that, I stretched myself out in the shower.” Mark informs with a smaller voice than the one he was using to taunt Johnny with earlier, a little embarrassed to admit it.

Johnny pauses comically, stunned by Mark’s words before pressing two fingers in anyways, mostly just to lube him up more than anything.

“Is that why it took you so long? Were you hoping for this to happen?” Johnny cracks a smug smile, curling his fingers up and hardly pressing into Mark’s prostate, but it’s enough pressure to make Mark anticipate the kind of damage that Johnny can do with his cock.

“Honestly I had the full intention of fucking myself as soon as I left here and got home. But this is definitely a better outcome.”

Johnny smiles at that and withdraws his fingers from Mark’s tight heat before abruptly pulling Mark by his thighs down the bed and closer to his cock, effectively making Mark once again immensely pleased with how strong Johnny is.

“How lewd.” Johnny teases playfully, leaning in to kiss Mark on the lips while he spreads the excess lube over his cock.

“Hurry up and fuck me, I think I’ve waited long enough.” Mark nips at Johnny’s lower lip.

He’s half expecting Johnny to retort with some kind of mocking statement that he should be more patient, but he’s proven wrong when Johnny begins to slowly press inside of him.

“F-fuck, you’re tight.” Johnny hisses, eyelids fluttering closed from the pleasure of Mark around him.

“And you’re big.” Mark reminds the other, both as a subtle way to remind Johnny to go slow and to stroke his ego a little bit.

Johnny does in fact go slow, and every inch he slides deeper has Mark’s toes curling and back arching more and more. His head lolls back when Johnny fully bottoms out and Johnny makes quick work to mark up the freshly exposed skin with an array of pink and red splotches.

When Johnny shows no signs of moving Mark takes the initiative to make the first move. He grinds down onto Johnny shallowly, rolling his hips upwards in the process to rub his cock against Johnny’s abs.

Johnny’s breath stutters from the action and he disconnects his lips from Mark’s neck to curse under his breath. Now that Mark has taken the first step, Johnny starts thrusting his hips in time with Mark.

Johnny props himself up enough to look at Mark’s face while he’s fucking him and Mark notes that it feels so much more intimate when Johnny is staring at him like this rather than over his shoulder through the reflection of a mirror. It’s that fierce gaze that has Mark struggling and failing to hold in a sensual moan.

“You’re so sexy.” Johnny suddenly says breathlessly.

Mark fails again at an attempt to stifle a moan behind tight lips when Johnny parts them with his own. Mark can do little to hide his pleasure induced noises when Johnny is swallowing each one like they’re what he lives off of. A certain well aimed thrust into Mark’s prostate and the increasing speed and length of Johnny’s thrusts forces Mark to pull away to let out a sound in between a gasp and moan.

“That’s it,” Johnny hums as he leans back to sit up and watch the damage that he’s doing to Mark’s body, “make more of those pretty noises for me. Be as loud as you want.”

Mark can’t stand the way that Johnny is able to reduce him to spasms from words alone, not pleased with the fact that he already feels his orgasm brewing quickly in his core. Though, the lack of stimulation against his cock does slow down the process.

As if Johnny can read his mind, he reaches a hand down to fist at Mark’s cock. Mark’s back arches sharply in an attempt to run away from the pleasure, but it backfires because he creates the perfect angle for Johnny to nail his prostate.

“N-no, I’ll come!” Mark reaches an unsteady hand down to try to get Johnny’s devilish hand off of him to no avail.

“Good, come on my cock, darling.” Johnny hums, keeping a steady but unrelenting pace as he presses repeatedly into Mark’s bundle of nerves and strokes his weeping cock in time with his thrusts.

Mark doesn’t last long, a cry of Johnny’s name on his tongue as white spurts all over his stomach and Johnny’s hand. He’s struggling to catch his breath, but Johnny’s unwavering pace does exactly the opposite of help.

“Stop, I came! T-too much!” Mark whimpers pitifully, his entire body shaking from the oversensitivity of Johnny still ramming directly into him and playing with the head of his cock.

He can hardly think, but his body acts on autopilot and tries to crawl away from the intense pleasure. But Johnny holds him in place, draping one of Mark’s legs over his shoulder and pinning it close to his torso with one hand.

Those damn beautiful hands of his are going to be the death of Mark. Why do they have to be so pretty and so skilled at the same time?

Mark remembers his safeword somewhere in the back of his mind, but the mesmerizing and focused expression on Johnny’s face leads Mark to believe that the other is probably close as well. So, he lets the mewls pour from his lips and chills overtake his body as he clenches around Johnny even tighter.

Maybe it’s the way Mark’s walls are constricting around him, or the fucked out look on Mark’s face, or the trembling of his body in Johnny’s hold, but Johnny delivers one final blow before coming deep inside of Mark.

Mark can feel the heat even through the condom and he whimpers at the feeling. Johnny stops stroking Mark’s cock, but he grinds into Mark lazily as he rides out the last of his orgasm.

Mark feels spent and beyond tired, unable to do anything but lay there and let the small tremors ripple through his body as he suffers through the overstimulation when Johnny still brushes lightly against his prostate from time to time. He feels the clutches of sleep draw him in with Johnny’s warm body pressed against his and the last thing he remembers is Johnny kissing his forehead.

*

The first thing Mark notices when he wakes up is that the light filtering in through the curtains is brighter than he’s used to and he scrunches his nose and clenches his eyes tighter in displeasure. Second, is that his whole body is sore and feels like it weighs a ton. And third, why the hell is it so hot under these covers?

Mark whines lowly in the back of his throat and is about to turn on his other side to hide from the sunlight, but someone stirs in the bed with him and pulls him close with an arm draped over his waist.

He cracks his eyes open and is met with an equally sleepy face from Johnny across from him.

Oh yeah...that actually happened last night.

“Mornin’.” Johnny drawls, shutting his eyes and pulling Mark even closer.

“It’s hot.” Mark complains, weakly pawing at Johnny’s chest in an attempt to push away from him but with no luck.

“Sorry, the thermostat is set high. I’m not used to having another person sleeping in my bed.” Johnny apologizes halfheartedly, but Mark has a sneaking suspicion that he’s not sorry at all.

Johnny opens his eyes again when Mark stops squirming and settles into his hold. “I’m not gonna lie, I was worried that I wouldn’t see you this morning. I’m glad that you decided to stay.”

Mark fights off the blush that he feels creeping into his cheeks and ears and opts to joke instead of be serious so early in the morning like Johnny has decided to do.

“I couldn’t have left even if I wanted to, I was too knocked out to wake up in the middle of the night.” Mark grumbles under his breath, making Johnny let out a triumphant laugh for thoroughly resorting Mark to a puddle in the sheets. “Besides, I don’t think I would have been able to escape this vise-like grip that you have on me.” Mark wriggles in Johnny’s hold again feebly.

Johnny chuckles warmly, a deep rumble against Mark’s chest that he admittedly wouldn’t mind getting used to. Next thing Mark knows, Johnny is rolling him on top of him with that arm that’s curled around his waist.

He’s still very much naked and he tries not to think about the way his cock is rubbing against Johnny’s abs. Johnny’s eyes seem somehow even warmer and lighter in color with the way the sun rays are hitting them, making his fond gaze all the more heart fluttering.

“Do you hurt anywhere?” Johnny asks as he threads his fingers through the short hairs at the nape of Mark’s neck.

“Ask me that again when I try to stand later and then we’ll know.” Mark tuts bitterly, trying to control the way his heart stutters from the concerned look on Johnny’s face.

Johnny looks so adorable that Mark can’t help but lean in to kiss his dumb pouting lips. It’s slow, comforting, everything that Mark wants out of a morning kiss. Mark doesn’t have any intent on pulling away, and that’s why Johnny is the first to pull back.

“Come with me to the cafe today. I want to talk about this—about us. You know, about where this should go in correlation with my hobby and all.” Johnny’s voice is a little softer, like he’s nervous.

“Will you make me a hot vanilla latte while we’re there?”

“Of course.” Johnny replies without missing a beat.

“M’kay, but I’ll tell you right now that I don’t care who you jerk off as long as I’m the only one you’re fucking.”

Johnny’s jaw drops, stunned by Mark’s boldness. “You’re too good for me.”

“I know.” Mark giggles sleepily. “Now, how much time do you have before your shift starts?”

Johnny fumbles for his phone that’s somewhere to his side, eventually finding it on the bedside table. “Like 45 minutes. Why?”

“Perfect, I have time to give you that blowjob that I wanted to yesterday.” Mark purrs as he starts making his way down between Johnny’s legs.

Johnny scoffs in a mix of disbelief and pleasure, “Yeah, I’m gonna have to keep you around.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and yell with me over this to help me stay sane during quarantine lol
> 
> You can also talk to me on:  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/SoftServeTY)  
> [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/SoftServeTY)


End file.
